


VilIdia ficlets

by KunziteFlowers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Headcanon, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, or at least i think its happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunziteFlowers/pseuds/KunziteFlowers
Summary: Ficlets mainly based on small prompts(the chapter titles)6 ficlets 1 set of headcanons
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. Fashion

“Hurry up, Idia, we don’t have all day to get ready.” 

Vil had been waiting on Idia for about 15 minutes. It took a lot just to convince him to even come with him, but now he had to actually get him to get dressed. 

It was simply an event for socialites and as such Vil wanted to attend to increase his connections, but he also wanted Idia to get out more. He had been trying to get him outside and help him with crowds for a while, but this was the first time he was able to get Idia to agree to something like this. 

Vil was ready, he had been ready. A full face of makeup, a nice suit, hair styled, all of it was complete, and yet Idia still hadn’t finished. Vil decided to take matters into his own hands, knocking on the door to announce his presence.

“Idia, I’m coming in, please at least have the bare minimum on.” Vil opened the door, greeted by an Idia sitting in front of a vanity mirror, trying to figure something out, it seemed. “Idia, do you need help?”

“Uh, maybe. I don’t do social gatherings, I just know how to put on a suit, but I’ve never had to mess with my hair or face for something before, especially since my hair is, uh, literal fire.” 

Vil sighed, walking behind Idia and looking at his face through the mirror. “I’ll help, give me a moment.” 

Vil grabbed a headband off the vanity, putting it on Idia to keep his hair out of his face. He went around to Idia’s side and started to put some basic makeup on him. Concealer, lipstick, eyeshadow, that type of stuff. 

“I picked out that suit because it complimented your face, and as such your makeup will need to compliment it as well. Blue is very much your color, but too much of it can be a bit hard on the eyes, hence the suit color. For your makeup, these colors will suit your natural appearance, as well as help offset your sheet-white complexion, making you look a bit less dead.. Fufu.” 

Idia complied, not wanting to mess up Vil’s work. Watching Vil work made Idia smile slightly. Vil put in so much work for him. He didn’t have to do all of this, but he did. He didn’t have to put up with Idia, but he did. 

When Vil finished, he turned Idia’s face towards him, looking it over and smiling. “And that’s done, now onto the hair.” 

Vil took the headband off of Idia, starting to mess with his hair. It felt cool, nothing like a proper fire. It was workable. He started to pull his hair back, separating it into sections and braiding it. 

“Your hair is nice, you should appreciate it more. The color is nice to look at, and it feels wonderful. A very different texture than normal hair, which isn’t a bad thing.” Vil finished braiding the hair, tying it off to keep it in place. “Finished”

Idia looked at the mirror. He looked the most kempt that he had been in a long time- it was a nice feeling.

“Thank you, Vil.” Idia was smiling, not the normal, sinister one, but one that was soft, one that was full of love and gratitude. 

“You’re welcome, Idia. Now come on, we need to get going, or else we’ll be late.” Vil put on some gloves, taking Idia’s hand and leading him out to their car.

“Now, don’t chicken out Idia, if you ever get overwhelmed, just tell me and I’ll find you somewhere quiet.”

“Alright, Vil.”


	2. Confessions

Ah, it was time. Time for Idia to finally do it. 

He was trembling slightly from anxiety. He shouldn’t be doing this, why would Vil even like him? He knew he’d get rejected, what reason does Vil have to like him? He was just a filthy hikikomori after all; he’s the type of person Vil hates. 

Idia had been planning this for a while, and he had finally gotten a big enough burst of courage to do it, but the issue now stood that… his courage is now gone, but he had made it this far away from his dorm, he couldn’t turn back now without any good reason. 

He was currently hiding in the bathroom, reflecting on everything that led up to this, dreading the inevitable encounter. 

“I’ll just go back to Ignihyde, yeah, but wait then Ortho might get on me for chickening out… But I can’t ask Vil, he probably hates me or doesn’t know who I am. Yeah, he helps me sometimes and has me do stuff for his club but he probably doesn’t even care about me and is just tolerating me because we’re both dorm leaders. Maybe-”

“OI! Shut up, some people are trying to use the bathroom for its intended purpose” Suddenly, a rather agitated sounding Leona spoke up. He had heard everything, and this made Idia even more anxious about it all. “Stop complaining about your dating problems, if Vil hated you you’d know” 

Was Leona… Giving genuine advice? Could that even be considered advice? Idia didn’t know, but he took it and ran. Somehow, it gave him the burst of confidence he needed to ask Vil out, and so he quickly ran out of the bathroom, not responding to Leona. A small “weird herbivore” could be heard from Leona, not that Idia was listening. 

He was now on the search for Vil, deciding to check around the alchemy room, 3-C classes, and courtyard. He could not find him in the main building itself, so he went around to the other parts of campus. The coliseum, the cafeteria, the gym, he couldn’t find him until he got to the greenhouse, where Vil was harvesting some plants.

He entered the building but froze up after getting about 5 feet in. He didn’t know what to say, this wasn’t like any of the dating sims he had played before. What type of otome game was this where the main character didn’t know how to confess… Oh wait, it wasn’t an otome game. 

Vil eventually noticed Idia, who was standing around like an idiot mumbling to himself, and started walking towards him, calling out to the shut-in.

“Idia, what are you doing? You’re standing in the middle of the walkway, you never do that when you are out of your room”

This earned a rather loud “eek” from Idia, who hadn’t even noticed Vil go up to him. 

“A-ah!! Mr. Vil!! What am I doing here? Uh... uhh” He was struggling, that much was evident. He didn’t know what to say, not on such short notice. He hadn't finished his preparations to ask, but it wasn’t like he could turn back now. Vil was looking right at him, so it was hard to speak. “Uhh, um, I…” _‘stop stumbling over your words idiot’_ “Uhh VilIknowyoumightnotlikemeandI’mhavingareallyhardtimewiththisbutpleasecanyougooutwithme”*

It was rather fast speaking, but Vil managed to decipher it. 

“Go out with you…?” He smiled softly. “Of course, Idia. I was actually going to ask at some point, but I never see you to ask, and I prefer face to face”

“Really??”

“Yes”

“So you like me?”

“No, I’ve grown to love you”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *He said “Vil I know you might not like me and I’m having a really hard time with this but please can you go out with me”


	3. Boys in Kaleidosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Boys in Kaleidosphere by Mili

Hydrangeas were flowers of beauty, coming in many different colors. Blue, purple, pink, all of them having different meanings. 

There was a garden somewhere full of these flowers, and only these flowers. In this world of monsters, it was a place of serenity, and in this place would two boys meet. They were simply children, two young boys in this world of horrors…

Vil had come upon the garden by accident, wandering around. Hydrangeas were everywhere, beckoning him to keep going deeper and deeper into the garden. He had been running up until now, running to catch a break from the scorn he received for his beauty. 

He wandered, soon hearing something. The presence of another creature… friend or foe? Vil continued on, walking to the source of the noise until he saw a boy with flaming hair. It was quite beautiful; Vil couldn't keep himself from going up to the boy. Walking closer, the sound of his footsteps on the grass alerted the boy, who looked back at Vil.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The boy's eyes were odd, but they were beautiful. 

"Who are you?" The boy had finally spoken. His voice was quiet, as if he didn't speak often.

"I'm Vil. I'm sorry I just wandered in unannounced, this place is just… beautiful" 

"Vil..? I'm Idia. I'm usually here, but I don't own it or anything, it's just a place people can't find me, until now at least" The boy, Idia, was using his hair to hide his face, as if he were ashamed of it 

"Ah, I'm also hiding from people… why not stay together? It gets lonely being the only one around"

Idia thought for a minute, speaking up again. 

"Alright, we can stay together"

And so, they did. Two boys scorned by those they knew. Vil for his otherworldly beauty; Idia for his own curse, for how unnatural he looked. They got to know each other well, visiting each other and hiding in that garden for years. But sadly, all good things must end.

More and more people started finding the garden, their once quiet hiding place becoming loud and busy. Vil got Idia’s attention one day, grabbing his arm and pulling him close to him

"Come on, let's escape and make our own home, where we can have our own happily ever after" Vil whispered, watching Idia nod. With that, Vil started running, holding Idia's arm and pulling him forward with him. 

They ran a long ways, and soon the garden was out of sight, but this was a world of monsters, and no matter how terrifying humans were, they weren't the apex predators. Farther and farther out they went, the more danger there was, harming the both of them.

Idia was by far the weaker of the two and he wasn't able to keep up, and the monsters had gotten to him, leaving Vil all alone, left with just Idia's head, the flames of his hair still burning.

Vil took his beloved's head, running. 

"If I was born as something else, would are lives have been easier?" He spoke to Idia while running. "If we get reborn, I hope we are never human again"

And with that final line, there was only darkness.

-

Somewhere, hydrangeas are growing in a hidden garden, in a place where humanity's monstrous actions cannot reach. As if life had taken pity on the boys, they were given another chance at happiness, away from all of those who looked down on them for being different. 

A dragon of lavender scales and one of sapphire scales watched over the hydrangeas, living together in peace. No one could harm them anymore, they were together.

This was their happily ever after


	4. Post-canon

The oh-so mysterious 4th years of Night Raven College. Students rarely ever seen on campus for the majority of the year, off on internships and doing projects for their future careers. 

Vil and Idia were now these very students, the hectic year before now behind them. Vil had chosen to focus on his modeling and acting, still working to become the fairest. Meanwhile, Idia, now doing a lot better than he had been, decided to work on various engineering projects, specifically robotics. 

The long period apart would definitely test the strength of their relationship, but it was simply another hurdle, nothing they can’t overcome. Long distance relationships definitely are harder than close ones, but they’ll still be available to each other.

The pair had agreed to get together for a few days before they had to go off, doing everything they could. They would be apart for a whole semester and then some, so why not spend it the best way they could. They watched movies, they went to restaurants, they even decided to spend a day at [insert not-disney world here]. They wanted to make the most of their time together before having to commit to their own projects and careers.

But after those last few days, they were left with nothing but their own goals and a phone to communicate. Vil spent a lot of his time rehearsing and exercising, his movie roles getting more and more demanding of him as it went on. Whenever he could, he called Idia, and Idia usually responded.

Idia was busy with his own projects, but it was always his own time that he used to work. He sometimes would watch things while working, mainly as background noises. Usually, if he would watch an anime of some sort, but every so often he’d watch one of Vil’s movies, smiling whenever he heard Vil say a line. 

Eventually, NRC’s spring festival came around, marking the time when they were to come back to NRC for instruction once more. The pair reunited with each other, and when the VDC happened once more… Vil dragged Idia off to go watch it, cheering on his underclassmen. The performance wasn’t anything like Vil and his group’s, but it was a good performance. 

They spent the rest of the festival together, catching up on the time they were unable to be with each other. Their underclassmen bothered them at times, but they didn’t mind. They’d have the rest of the semester to do stuff, even if they were in different dorms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't feeling this specific prompt, forgive


	5. Domestic

Vil wasn’t the type to have things done for him. Cooking, cleaning, getting ready, all of that he did for himself. He didn’t like having servants and maids doing everything for him; he never had them growing up, and he certainly didn’t care to have them now. After him and Idia got married, they had a choice: Buy their own home or live in the Shroud manor. Idia would have inherited it either way, being the only living child of the family, and they could visit whenever, so ultimately, they got their own place. It was spacious, plenty of room for decorating, and very expensive to buy- not that they minded. With time, they made it to their liking, and once they were fully settled in, life went on as normal. 

“Idia, did you feed Luna and Patchi yet?” Vil poked his head into their shared room, where Idia was playing games. “They’ve been meowing at me and leading to their food bowls, I wanted to make sure they aren’t trying to get more food.”

“I didn’t feed them yet, no. I don’t even think I’ve seen them today” Idia replied, and as if on cue, a small Ragdoll cat entered the room, rubbing its head on Idia’s leg. “Oh look, there’s Patchi.” The cat looked up at Idia expectantly, meowing at him expectantly. Idia bent down and pat the little creature on the head, shooing it off so it would get fed. 

Vil chuckled and left, going into the kitchen and making a clicking noise, calling Luna over to join Patchi in getting food. He grabbed their bowls, putting food into each and putting them both down for the cats to eat, smiling at them before going back to him and Idia’s room. 

Vil sat down on the bed next to Idia, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on him.

“So, what is it you’re playing today?”

“Disgaea 5, strategy RPG, it has demons and stuff you fight as and against. Good story too, pretty fun.” 

“Fufu.. Is it now? You mind if I watch?” He pecked Idia on the cheek. “If you do mind I can once more go slave away in the kitchen to feed us both.” He laughed.

“Do what you want, just get something eventually.” Idia smiled. “We don’t need you getting unwell and unable to do your work.”

“As if you yourself seriously do any work. I haven’t seen you mess with your machines in days.”

Banter like this was common. They had been with each other for years, and they knew the other’s ins and outs quite well. They were honest with each other; very few secrets were hidden from the other. When one was gone, the other took care of everything: the house, the cats, the groceries, all of it.

The weight of the bed changed as one of the cats jumped onto it. Luna, a black cat, started kneading the spot next to Vil, laying down and rubbing against him. He pat her head, looking towards the TV and watching Idia play. After about an hour or so, Vil got up.

“What do you want to eat? I’m going to make something.” 

Idia let out a small hum before responding with a simple “Anything really.”

Vil nodded, getting up and going to the kitchen, getting supplies to make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. 

“I’ll need to go to the store soon…” Vil spoke to himself, looking at what was in the pantry and fridge. He then went to turn the stove on, putting a pan on top of it and cracking some eggs into it, then placing some bacon next to them to cook. While he waited for those to finish, he started on the pancake batter, mixing it and laying it out on a separate pan, putting it on a different place on the stove and flipping them over as needed. 

While they were cooking, Idia came into the kitchen, watching Vil and softly smiling. When Vil noticed him, he smiled, kissing him. 

“We’re going to the store later, get dressed. Food is almost done.” 

“Finee” Idia let out a dramatic sigh, nodding. “I’ll go after we eat.”

“Fufu.. Alright then, Idia, alright.” Vil smiled; he loved the times like these when he was on a break. The moments he spent with Idia are ones he’d treasure forever. Overall, he was happy, and despite what some people would say-

A family can very well be two husbands and their cats. 


	6. Arranged Marriage AU

“Let’s get this straight, I’m only agreeing with this arrangement so my parents would shut up” 

Idia had wanted to get that one thing clear; he didn’t know anything about this guy other than him being an actor and model, he didn’t even really care. He had zero attachment to him. His parents had been badgering him about getting married for a while; marry a respectable person and keep their name going. If he didn’t pick someone himself, they would pick for him, and they have. 

Vil Schoenheit.

He stood before Idia now. How his parents managed to get him for an arranged marriage, he didn’t know, but he didn’t care to find out. 

“Pity, really. Though the main reason I agreed to this was so that I’d get people off of my back as well. All I know is that my father knew your parents, and now we’re here.” Vil’s voice sounded like he didn’t want to be here, but his face said otherwise. He looked… interested in Idia- It must be because of the hair. It’s the hair, isn't it. 

“Ugh… I really don’t care. Let’s just get this over with. I can’t believe my parents are forcing me to go out with some famous normie like this guy..” He mumbled that last sentence, not wanting Vil to hear. “How’s this, we do our own thing, you don’t bother me, and we tell our parents it didn’t work out. Deal?”

Vil frowned at that, but nodded. 

“Alright, alright. But if you say it doesn’t work out, wouldn’t that just lead to your parents finding more people? Why not just rip the bandaid off and get it over with. Besides, I’m usually busy with my work so you’ll never even see me around, fufu.” Vil wanted to give this a chance, but Idia was difficult. Vil looked him over, taking note of his rather unnatural features. Flame hair, naturally blue lips, blue around the eyes, it screamed that something was wrong with him, not that Vil minded. He knew enough about the Shroud family to know three things: They were cursed, they did a lot of things with tech, and their eldest son was a genius shut in. That last part he learned through talk zwith his own father about the arrangement of their meeting. The curse and the general oddity of Idia is what had set him off from the other people his father had in mind, and so he had agreed to this. 

Idia wasn’t given the liberty of choice, his parents simply had asked those they knew and made Idia go to get to know whoever accepted their offer. Vil was the first, and Idia hoped he would be the last, but he knew he wouldn’t be. His parents would keep trying to get him to marry no matter what, so he just sucked it up and dealt with it. 

“...That could work. Sure, let’s do that, and hope the wedding won’t go on for too long, though I probably can mess with the stuff to make it end early, or just not happen. Would they let a lot of tech that I can mess with be there? I don’t know but I certainly will be able to at least mess with the lights…” Idia went on, talking to himself. 

They were supposed to be on a date and getting to know each other over dinner, but right now they were just standing outside the venue, Idia being the one putting it off. Vil sighed, taking Idia’s hand and stopping him from talking. 

“Come on, let’s go eat and get it over with” He led Idia inside, telling the waitress at the door of their reservation. With a cheery “right this way,” they were led to a table.

At first, Vil was the one mainly talking, much to Idia’s disdain. He didn’t want to get to know Vil, he didn’t even want to be here, but eventually, Vil’s charm managed to get him speaking. The conversation was… enjoyable, to Idia’s surprise. Vil didn’t linger on the awkward personal questions, he instead got right into it, asking Idia about what he is into and talking about it. Vil would let Idia ramble about Pumpkin Hollow, chiming in at times to ask specific questions about it. He would ask about things he felt Idia would like, and eventually Idia got into asking Vil the same types of questions. 

After their dinner, they exchanged numbers. Idia was happier than he had been when he got there, and Vil found his complete change in demeanor amusing. 

“Uh, I’m sorry for how I was earlier. I had convinced myself that you were just some normie and that this would be horrible” 

“Hm? Nothing to apologize about. I’m not going to ask about the normie part, but the expectation of things going wrong is natural, don’t worry” Vil smiled at Idia. “Now, I’ll see you later then, it’s getting somewhat late…” 

“Thank you for making this enjoyable! I’ll stay in touch, maybe” That ‘maybe’ was just a whisper of uncertainty, but Vil heard it and laughed, patting Idia’s shoulder.

“Fufu.. take care of yourself, we are to be married after all” 


	7. Headcanons

-Vil will sometimes go up to Idia and start messing with his hair due to a fascination he has with it. Idia usually doesn’t mind and sometimes doesn't even notice 

-Idia got Vil into playing games with him. He usually plays more casual games like Animal Crossing and Minecraft, but Idia is trying to get him into MMOs so they can play together

-In said MMOs, if Vil does start playing, he definitely is the Fashion is True Endgame type of player and will drag Idia into raids just to get gear to complete an outfit

-Vil actively helps Idia try to overcome his anxieties and traumas, and is overall patient with him

-Idia will sometimes ramble on about robotics and things that he is making or coding, like upgrades for Ortho and new programs

-Vil likes watching Idia work on his funny little engineering projects, even if he doesn't quite understand what he is doing

-Likewise, Idia likes watching Vil work, be it just doing makeup or full-on acting and rehearsals 

-Vil will sometimes buy things for Idia that he mentions missing the window for, mainly getting them through connections he has

-Vil will sometimes take Idia shopping to help get a second opinion on outfits, and will also play a sort of dress up with Idia in which he just puts Idia in different outfits he thinks looks nice

-Idia will watch every TV appearance Vil has and everything he acts in. He will also buy everything Vil appears in

-Idia will sometimes ask Vil to go to idol concerts with him - Vil usually complies 

-Vil sometimes teaches Idia how to do his own makeup

-Idia often sketches Vil when he is bored or needs to do a warm up of sorts, and Vil is usually a readily available subject, as well as one of his favorites

-Idia will sometimes go outside to get something for Vil without him knowing, as a surprise

-When they sleep together Idia will sometimes hold Vil's body against his own 

-Idia will sometimes go into Vil’s closet and try to put on his clothes when Vil isn't paying attention. His success varies depending on the outfit, but when he manages Vil says he looks handsome

-They will sometimes watch anime together. If it’s something like 12 episodes, usually they’ll try to binge it together all in a day

-Vil may pick up roles for games and anime Idia likes to surprise him when he goes through it (the surprise being the voice of his husband)

-Vil and Idia cosplay together 

-When Vil is off shooting for a movie or show he will sometimes send Idia pictures of himself in costume 

-They text a lot when they don’t see each other for long periods 

-Vil often takes Idia to go help get groceries together; Vil is usually the one who cooks and makes sure Idia actually eats

-Idia, in turn, helps Vil with stuff whenever he can. When he feels like it and isn't tunnel visioning on something 

-If one is ever in a depression of sorts, the other usually does their best to help them, be it doing things together or simply being in the presence of the other for a while

-If he really wanted to, Idia could build kids, but they instead settle on having a few cats as pets

-Vil will design outfits for Idia when he’s bored sometimes just for the fun of it

-Will sometimes have pointless conversations of bouncing things off of the other. If a topic sticks, they could possibly go on for hours

-Vil will listen to Idia ramble on about special interests or hyperfixations and ask questions about them

-Continuing on from the last one, Vil will sometimes watch or play things Idia talks about so they can talk about them together

-They spoil their cats with toys and just about everything else a cat could want. Except for 24/7 access to food, they get fed twice daily. 

-Their cats are named Luna and Patchi. Idia named both of them, but Vil stopped him before he could seriously name Patchi Sour Patch Kitten.

-Idia’s strangeness is what caused Vil to notice him, but he’ll never tell him that

-Sometimes people will confuse Ortho for their son when Vil and Idia are out in public with him


End file.
